Crono VS Link
Crono VS Link is the 5th episode of Fatal Fiction, it features Crono from Chrono Trigger and Link from The Legend of Zelda. Youtube Two silent protagonists clash swords today, and only one will live. Will the silent swordsman who leapt through time emerge victorious, or will it be the silent swordsman who leapt through time? Interlude Proto Dude: Crono, the silent swordsman who leaped through time. Red Wolf: And Link, the silent swordsman who leaped through time. Proto Dude: There have been many time traveling swordsmen throughout fiction, but there are few in gaming as deadly as these two. I'm Proto Dude. Red Wolf: And I'm Red Wolf. Proto Dude: And its our job to examine both warrior's strengths, abilities, weapons and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Crono Cues the song Soulja Boy - Bitch I Look Like Goku as Crono runs towards the Epoch then jumping on its seat as he prepare to embark on time traveling with it but Proto Dude abruptly stops the video as it shows a picture of Goku from Dragon Ball Z among with Crono right beside him. Proto Dude: JESUS CHRIST RED WOLF you've put on the wrong song! Red Wolf: Whoops, My bad. The Please Stand By screen suddenly appears and stays that way for 3 seconds then plays the right song. Proto Dude: The spiky haired hero of time from the city of Truce who is skilled with both katanas and lightning magic, Crono has a vast variety of attacks to choose from. Red Wolf: With his awesome agility and ballerina skills he can spin around with his sword to use the Cyclone to make. Proto Dude: In addition to... uhhhh ballerina skills, Crono can jump extremely high, allowing him to moves like the Spin Cut. Red Wolf: How exactly is that a spin cut? Proto Dude: Lazy translations. Anyways, he can also use the Wind Slash, which lets out a wave of energy that goes after enemies in a line. Red Wolf: As for his lightning magic, he can use both Lightning 1 and Lightning 2, not to mention the Life spell. However, the Life spell only works on other party members, so it won't be useful in this fight, unless he wants to revive Link. Proto Dude: Both Lightning 1 and Lightning 2, however are trumped by the incredibly powerful Luminaire. Not only dose it do excessive damage, but because of the fact that it covers a huge area, it is near-impossible to avoid the attack unless you are immune to lightning. Red Wolf: Also, since his element is lightning, he takes extra damage from shadow attacks, but is resistant to lightning attacks. For his equipment, he will be given the Dream Seeker, his most powerful sword in the game. In addition to be hellapowerful it has a 90% critical hit rate. There's also the Blue Mail, which allows him to absorb water and ice magic. Proto Dude: In addition, the Master's Crown gives him a respectable damage boost, not to mention the fact that it protects him from status alignments such as poison. Red Wolf: And finally, there's the Green Dream, an accessory that gives the user a second chance by revive them as soon as they die. Proto Dude: If Crono has any weakness in this fight, its also his greatest strength. Red Wolf: Wai what? Proto Dude: Crono's greatest strength is his leadership, after all he was able to lead six misfits, several which where piratically untrained when it came to combat. Into the thing the doomsday we know as Lavos. Red Wolf: That's right, since he's going into this fight solo he won't have any duel techs nor triple techs to work with. Proto Dude: Indeed, so what happens when you take away Crono's best ability and pit him against another one of time's heroes? Lets find out. Gato: Beat... me... up... and... get... silver... Crono: Marle! Let's go to the next world! We have to hurry! Link Proto Dude: The Hero of Hyrule. Link is know for defeating any enemy that comes his way. Red Wolf: And for wearing a skirt. Proto Dude: Link doesn't wear a skirt, its a tunic. And he stylishly puts a belt over it. Anyways, the version of Link we'll be using is from Super Smash Bros Brawl, with a few items and techniques taken from Ocarina of Time, Skyward Sword and A Link to The Past. Red Wolf: Link has a large assortment of gear to work with, including the Fairy Bow. He can use his Regular Arrows Fire Arrows, Ice Arrows and Light Arrows with it. Proto Dude: The Hook Shot is mostly used for exploration, but it can also be used to grab enemies and stun them. He also carries round bombs with him, which causes a small but damaging explosion. Red Wolf: With the Pegasus Boots, Link can perform a very quick dash in short distances. Proto Dude: As for defense, Link has the Indestructible Hylian Shield. Also, while he can't jump as high as his opponent, he can vertically make his way through stages with ease. Red Wolf: He even has an inexplicably powerful Boomerang. Proto Dude: His signature weapon, the Master Sword itself is a sword that was blessed by Gods to vanquish evil and thus is far more effective against evil enemies. He uses The Master Sword to perform his Final Smash called the Triforce Slash. The Triforce Slash is an almost-guentereed K.O. that traps the enemy in his sim a grand total of 17 times. Red Wolf: Take that Omnislash! Proto Dude: As for items like Bottled Faries where potions, he will not be getting them for this fight. Red Wolf: Awww why not? Proto Dude: Because one: The faries are outside help. And two: If we gave Link his four bottles, we have to give Crono healing items as well, and he can hold 99 Elixirs. Red Wolf: Ouch, forget I asked. Link: HEY, excuse me Princess! Fatal Fiction (Mario jumps to knock the box with his head as a coin appears with Crono winning the home territory advantage as the fight will take place in Truce Field as seen in Chrono Trigger) Red Wolf: And home advantage goes to our favorite Super Saiyan! Proto Dude: For the last time Red Wolf he is not a Super Saiyan! He's a Super Saiyan 4. Red Wolf: True, but without any partners can he defeat the Hero of Hyrule? Proto Dude: Lets find out. Fairy: Hey, listen! Look! Watch out! Hey! Link stands on Truce Field as the fairy warns him about impending trouble as Crono looks away for a moment. Fairy: Hello? Listen! Look! And immediately afterwords the fairy gets killed as Crono casts Lightning on it, he then walks away with Link drawing out his Master Sword and Hylian Shield with the intent to avenge his fairy companion. Crono then draws out his katana knowing full well he must fight. Fatal Fiction Referee: FIGHT! Crono and Link stare at each other for a moment as they prepare to fight each other with Crono raising his katana as Link puts himself in a defensive position. Both combatants then jump towards each other swinging their swords as they clash each others swords against one-another with Crono & Link landing on the ground on their feet afterwords. Crono then charges up an energy slash attack at Link which Link successfully blocks and unleashes a sword-wave attack right at Crono afterwords which Crono then blocks as Link throws his Boomerang at him. Link's Boomerang then misses Crono but comes back as a tornado attack successfully dragging Crono in it, spinning him around as Link performs a jump-kick attack which successfully hits Crono and knocking him back as he lands on his feet. Crono then walks away from Link and runs afterwords with Link running after him in pursuit which then allows Crono to perform his Cyclone attack as Link deflects it with his sword. Crono then casts the Lightning 2 spell which causes Link to get fried by the bolts caused by the effects of the spell itself, Crono then jumps kicks Link knocking him back a few feet. Crono then walks towards Link as he gets back up then thrusts his Master Sword while Crono parries the blow which is followed by a double slash attack that successfully strikes Link in the chest and knocking him back a few feet. Link then performs a Skyward Strike at Crono successfully hitting him and causing him to bleed as Link then performs a jump attack with the intent to stab the ground with the Master Sword causing a shockwave that knocks Crono back. Crono then charges at Link with Link performing another lethal slash attack and punches him knocking him back several feet away and down on the ground. Crono then gets back up only to be frozen solid by Link's Ice Arrow, which he eventually is able to break free from. Link then fires off a Fire Arrow which Crono deflects with another energy attack he throws at Link which Link in trade shoots another Ice Arrow at Crono with the intent to freeze him solid again only for both combatants to deflect each others projectile attacks at the same time. Crono then attacks Link with a jump-slash attack after absorbing energy from his Ice Arrow attempting to freeze Link in place for 4 seconds as Link performs his Triforce Slash attack thus knocking him back several feet away. Crono still lives after being brutalized and attempts to defend himself from the next attack Link is about to pull off only for Link to use his Hook Shot to grab Crono's Dream Seeker away from his hands and then kills him with a bomb... Link then walks away thinking he won the fight as Crono lays their with his Green Dream accessory activates... ???: Crono... Crono! Good, morning Crono! Crono then gets back up after the Green Dream accessory revives him, he then looks at his Dream Seeker and grabs it with the intent to finish the fight once and for all. As Link walks away, he is suddenly attacked by a lightning bolt which he avoids as Crono zooms right into Link with a Superman-like thrust attack which successfully cripples Link. Crono then prepares to finish off Link by casting the Luminaire spell on him then lands on Link with his Dream Seeker stabbing his head as he performs a Fatality Scream causing one large blob of blood coming out of Link and falling onto the ground as it turns into a blood pool. Crono then drinks his soda after killing Link and performs his victory stance. Fatal Fiction Referee: Fatality! Results Red Wolf: Now THAT was shocking! Proto Dude: While this was an intense match, we just had to give it to Crono. Sure, Link is known for saving the world from Ganon and all that jazz. But, Crono defeated Lavos. Red Wolf: While The Master Sword isn't exactly specified as a holy-elemental sword, it is blessed by the Gods with the INTENT of being effective against evil. Proto Dude: Right, therefore it would be fair to assume that Link's blade wouldn't be as powerful against Crono as it should be. Crono's true capabilities would be put to the test when he fought the final boss, the living doomsday machine known as Lavos. Proto Dude: You see, in 65,000,000,000 BC Lavos crashed into the Earth at insane speeds from deep in space without a scratch on it's shell. Not to mention that the shell just survived in just fine through the Earth's harsh environments for millions of years. Proto Dude: This shows that Lavos's shell is highly durable and remained undamaged until Crono proved he was strong enough to slash through it with his sword. Crono can even survive Lavos's Rain of Destruction, an attack that was used to partially life-wipe the planet. Proto Dude: Taking into account the strength and durability Crono displayed his fight against Lavos. Its safe to say he pretty much surpasses any version of Link short of composite. Proto Dude: Victory goes to Crono. Red Wolf: Well it looks like Link just got CronOWNED! Trivia * This is the 5th episode of Fatal Fiction. * This is the 3rd Fatal Fiction episode is where a video game character is set against another video game character, the last ones being Vega from Street Fighter vs Baraka from Mortal Kombat as well as Scorpion from Mortal Kombat vs Kratos from God of War respectfully. * This is also the 3rd Fatal Fiction Episode where a Hero is set against another Hero, the last ones being Mega Man vs Astro Boy as well as Edward Elirc vs Harry Potter respectfully. * This is also the 1st Fatal Fiction Episode where video gaming characters that come directly from Role Playing Games are set against one-another. Category:Fatal Fiction Category:Video Game themed Fatal Fictions Category:Hero vs Hero themed Fatal Fictions Category:Sword Duel Category:Season 1